dalelandsbeyondfandomcom-20200214-history
Deities
These are the basics. The Gods and Domains are as described in the FR Wiki: deities although only Domains available IG have been listed. Note: These Gods are generally given their pre-Spellplague status as the Spellplague is unlikely to happen on Daleland Beyond Note: if there are any errors in Domains, please pm Aleilsum Ellrum here Layout Greater Deities, General Intermediate Deities, General Lesser Deities, General Demi-Gods Elven Deities Dwarf Deities Halfling Deities Drow Deities Gnome Deities Orc Deities Major Monster Deities NOTE to self: this is a total mess steps: 1 - put in all greater, inter and lesser dieties then the non-human races then monster. DONE Cross - link them all NOT DONE 2- fill out names, alignment and deity 2 - put in domains according to FR wiki and NWN2 wiki. 3- crosscheck domains according to what you can get in game and mark the IG available ones clearly 4 - write it all down for mustang. Gods - on char creator screen - check domains stated - on nwn2 wiki - FR wiki (this is the definitive source, quoted from mustang) - check also their power level - NB availability changes according to alignment. check all align'ts, plus all races. List of Domains - on char creation screen (NB changes according to god) - NWN2 wiki List also all major monster Deities The Overlord AO (FR Wiki) This God is remote and uninterested. There are no divine casters of Ao as he does not give anyone power. Greater gods (incl 4 Primordials) Greater Monster Gods are here Akadi Primordial; see here The Lady of Air, Lady of the Winds, Queen of Air Alignment: True Neutral Domains: Air, Illusion, Travel, Trickery Bane FR Wiki The Black Lord, the Black Hand, the Lord of Darkness Alignment: Lawful Evil Domains: Evil, Destruction, Evil, Hatred, Law, Tyranny Chauntea FR Wiki Bhalla, Earthmother, The Great Mother, the Grain Goddess Alignment: Neutral Good Domains: Animal, Earth, Good, Plant, Protection, Renewal Cyric FR Wiki Prince of Lies, the Dark Sun, the Black Sun Alignment: Chaotic Evil Domains: Chaos, Destruction, Evil, Illusion, Strife, Trickery Grumbar FR Wiki Earthlord, King of the Land Below the Roots Alignment: Neutral Domains: Balance, Cavern, Earth, Metal, Time Horus-Re ''' (FR Wiki; Mulhorandi) Lord of the Sun, Master of Vengeance, Ruler of Mulhorand, Pharaoh of the Gods Alignment: Lawful Good Good, Law, Nobility, Retrubution, Sun '''Istishia Primordial; see here The Water Lord, King of the Water Elementals Alignment: Neutral Domains: Destruction, Ocean, Storm, Travel, Water Kelemvor FR Wiki Lord of the Dead, Judge of the Damned Alignment: Lawful Neutral Domains: Law, Protection, Travel Kossuth Primordial; FR wiki The Lord of Flames, the Firelord Alignment: True Neutral Domains: Destruction, Fire, Renewal, Suffering Lathander later known as AMAUNATOR FR Wiki The Morninglord Alignment: Neutral Good Domains: Good, Nobility, Protection, Renewal, Strength, Sun Mystra (FR Wiki 1 and FR Wiki 2, post 1358) The Lady of Mysteries, the Mother of All Magic Alignment: Neutral Good Domains: Arcana, Good, Illusion, Knowledge, Magic Oghma FR Wiki The Lord of Knowledge, Binder of What is Known Alignment: Neutral Domains: Charm, Knowledge, Luck, Travel, Trickery Shar FR Wiki Mistress of the Night, Lady of Loss, Dark Goddess, Nightsinger Alignment: Neutral Evil Domains: Darkness, Evil, Knowledge Silvanus FR Wiki Oak Father, the Forest Father, Treefather Alignment: Neutral Domains: Animal, Plant, Protection, Renewal, Water Sune FR Wiki Firehair, Lady Firehair Alignment: Chaotic Good Domains: Chaos, Charm, Good, Protection Talos FR Wiki The Destroyer, the Storm Lord Alignment: Chaotic Evil Domains: Chaos, Destruction, Evil, Fire, Storms Tempus FR Wiki Lord of Battles, Foehammer Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Domains: Chaos, Protection, Strength, War Tyr (FR Wiki) The Even-Handed, the Maimed God, the Just God Alignment: Lawful Good Domains: Good, Knowledge, Law, Retribution, War Yondalla (Halfling Deity) Intermediate Deities Beshaba FR Wiki Lady Doom, The Maid of Misfortune Alignment: Chaotic Evil Domains: Chaos, Evil, Fate, Luck, Trickery Gond FR Wiki Wonderbringer, Lord of All Smiths Alignment: Neutral Domains: Creation, Earth, Fire, Knowledge, Metal, Planning Helm FR Wiki The Great Guard, The Watcher, The Vigilant One Alignment: Lawful Neutral Domains: Law, Planning, Protection, Strength Ilmater FR Wiki The Crying God, the Broken God, The Lord on the Rack, The One Who Endures Alignment: Lawful Good Domains: Good, Healing, Law, Strength, Suffering Isis (FR Wiki) Bountiful Lady, Lady of All Love, Mistress of Weather, Lady of Rivers, Mistress of Enchantment Alignment: Neutral Good Domains: Arcana, Family, Good, Storm, Water Lolth (Drow Deity; all divine casters must be female) FR Wiki Queen of Spiders, Queen of the Demonweb Pits Alignment: Chaotic Evil Domains: Chaos, Evil, Darkness, Destruction, Drow, Trickery Loviatar FR Wiki Maiden of Pain, the Willing Whip Alignment: Lawful Evil Domains: Evil, Law, Retribution, Strength, Suffering Mask FR Wiki Master of All Thieves, Lord of Shadows, The Lurking Lord Alignment: Neutral Evil Domains: Darkness, Evil, Luck, Trickery Mielikki FR Wiki Our Lady of the Forest, the Forest Queen, The Supreme Ranger Alignment: Neutral Good Domains: Animal, Good, Plant, Travel Selûne '''FR Wiki Our Lady of Silver, the Moonmaiden Alignment: Chaotic Good Domains: Chaos, Good, Moon, Protection, Travel '''Torm (Later Greater Deity) FR Wiki The Loyal Fury Alignment: Lawful Good Domains: Good, Healing, Law, Protection, Strength Tymora FR Wiki Lady Luck, the Lady Who Smiles, Our Smiling Lady Alignment: Chaotic Good Domains: Chaos, Good, Luck, Protection, Travel Umberlee FR Wiki The Bitch Queen, Queen of the Depths Alignment: Chaotic Evil Domains: Chaos, Destruction, Evil, Water, Storm Lesser Deities Auril FR Wiki The Cold Goddess, The Frostmaiden, Icedawn, The Queen of Air and Darkness Alignment: Neutral Evil Domains: Air, Evil, Storm, Winter Azuth FR Wiki The High One, Patron of Mages, Lord of Spells Alignment: Lawful Neutral Domains:Arcana, Illusion, Knowledge, Magic, Law, Spells Deneir ''' FR Wiki Lord of All Glyphs and Images, The Scribe of Oghma Alignment: Neutral Good Domains: Good, Knowledge, Protectin, Runes '''Eldath FR Wiki Goddess of Singing Waters, Mother Guardian of Groves, the Green Goddess Alignment: Neutral Good Domains: Family, Good, Plant, Protection, Water Lliira FR Wiki Our Lady of Joy, Joybringer, Mistress of the Revels Alignment: Chaotic Good Domains: Chaos, Charm, Family, Good, Travel Malar FR Wiki The Beastlord, the Black-Blooded Pard Alignment: Chaotic Evil Domains: Animal, Chaos, Evil, Moon, Strength Milil FR Wiki Lord of Song, Guardian of Singers and Troubadours, the One True Hand of All-Wise Oghma Alignment: Neutral Good Domains: Charm, Good, Knowledge, Nobility Shaundakul '''FR Wiki Rider of the Winds, the Helping Hand Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Domains: Air, Chaos, Portal, Protection, Trade, Travel '''Talona FR Wiki Lady of Poison, Mistress of Disease, Mother of All Plagues Alignment: Chaotic Evil Domains: Chaos, Destruction, Evil, Suffering Tiamat FR Wiki The Avaricious, The Dragon Queen, Nemesis of the Gods Alignment: Lawful Evil Domains: Evil, Law, Scalykind, Tyranny Waukeen FR Wiki Merchant's Friend Alignment: Neutral Domains: Balance, Knowledge, Protection, Trade, Travel Uthgar ' FR Wiki Father of the Uthgardt, Battle Father Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Domains: Animal, Chaos, Retribution, Strength, War Demi-Gods '''Finder Wyvernspur '(FR Wiki) The Nameless Bard Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Domains: Chaos, Charm, Renewal, Scalykind '''Garagos (FR Wiki) The Reaver, Master of All Weapons, Lord of War Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Domains: Chaos, Destruction, Stength, War Gargauth FR Wiki The Tenth Lord of Nine, the Lost Lord of the Pit, the Hidden Lord Alignment: Lawful Evil Domains: Charm, Evil, Law, Trickery Gwaeron Windstrom FR Wiki Master of Tracking, the Tracker Who Never Goes Astray Alignment: Neutral Good Domains: Animal, Good, Knowledge, Plant, Travel Hoar FR Wiki The Doombringer, Lord of Three Thunders Alignment: Lawful Neutral Domains: Fate, Law, Retribution, Travel, War JergalFR Wiki Lord of the End of Everything, Scribe of the Doomed, the Pitiless One, The Forgotten One Alignment: Lawful Neutral Domains: Death, Fate, Knowledge, Law, Repose, Rune, Suffering Lurue 'FR Wiki The Unicorn, the Unicorn Queen, the Queen of Talking Beasts Alignment: Chaotic Good Domains: Animal, Chaos, Good, Healing '''Nobanion ' FR Wiki Lord Firemane, King of the Beasts Alignment: Lawful Good Domains: Animal, Good, Law, Nobility '''Red Knight FR Wiki Lady of Strategy, Grandmaster of the Lanceboard Alignment: Lawful Neutral Domains: Law, Nobility, Planning, Strength, War Savras FR Wiki The All-Seeing, Lord of Divination, He of the Third Eye Alignment: Lawful Neutral Domains: Arcane, Fate, Knowledge, Law, Magic, Spells Sharess ''' FR Wiki The Dancing Lady, Mother of Cats Alignment: Chaotic Good Domains: Chaos, Charm, Good, Travel, Trickery '''Shiallia FR Wiki The Golden, Dancer in the Glades, Daughter of the High Forest, the Lady of the Woods, Sister Goddess Alignment: Neutral Good Domains: Animal, Good, Plant, Renewal Siamorphe FR Wiki The Divine Right Alignment: Lawful Neutral Domains: Knowledge, Law, Nobility, Planning, War UbtaoFR Wiki Creator of Chult, Founder of Mezro, Father of the Dinosaurs, The Deceiver Alignment: Neutral Domains: Balance, Planning, Plant, Protection, Scalykind''' is this even chooseable?' '''Ulutiu 'FR Wiki The Lord in the Ice, the Eternal Sleeper, Father of the Giants' Kin Alignment: Lawful Neutral Domains: Animal, Cold, Law, Ocean, Protection, Strength Valkur FR Wiki The Mighty, Captain of the Waves Alignment: Chaotic Good Domains: Air, Chaos, Good, Ocean, Protection Velsharoon FR Wiki The Vaunted, Archmage of Necromancy, Lord of the Forsaken Crypt Alignment: Neutral Evil Domains: Arcana, Death, Evil, Undeath Drow Deities Eilistraee 'Deity FR Wiki The Dark Maiden, Lady of the Dance Alignment: Chaotic Good Domains: Chaos, Charm, Drow, Elf, Good, Moon, Portal '''Ghaunadaur 'Demi-God FR Wiki Alignment: Chaotic Evil Domains: Cavern, Chaos, Drow, Evil, Hatred '''Kiaransalee Demi-God FR Wiki Lady of the Dead, The Revenancer, The Vengeful Banshee Alignment: Chaotic Evil Domains: Chaos, Drow, Evil, Retribution, Undeath Lolth then Greater Deity FR Wiki Queen of Spiders, Queen of the Demonweb Pits Alignment: Chaotic Evil Domains: Chaos, Evil, Darkness, Destruction, Drow, Trickery Selvetarm Demi-God FR Wiki The Spider that Waits, Lolth's Champion Alignment: Chaotic Evil Domains: Chaos, Drow, Evil, War Vhaerun / Vhaeraun God FR Wiki The Masked Lord, The Masked God of Night, The Shadow Alignment: Chaotic Evil Domains: Chaos, Drow, Evil, Travel, Trickery Zinzerena deceased (FR Wiki) Dwarf Deities ( the Morndinsamman) ABBATHOR (FR Wiki) BERRONAR TRUESILVER Deity (FR Wiki) CLANGEDDIN SILVERBEARD Deity (FR Wiki) DUMATHOIN Deity (FR Wiki) (NWN2 wiki) DUGMAREN BRIGHTMANTLE Deity (FR Wiki) GORM GULTHYN Deity (FR Wiki) Haela Brightaxe Demi-power (FR Wiki) Marthammor Duin '''Deity (FR Wiki) '''Moradin (Lawful Good) Deity FR Wiki All-Father, The Creator, Dwarffather, Soul Forger Domains: Creation, Dwarf, Earth, Good, Law, Protection Laduguer '(Lawful Evil) Deity FR Wiki The Exile, the Grey Protector, Master of crafts Domains: Arcana, Craft, Dwarf, Evil, Law, Metal, Protection '''Sharindlar ' Deity FR Wiki Lady of Life and Mercy, The Shining Dancer Alignment: Chaotic Good Domains: Chaos, Charm, Dwarf, Good, Healing, Moon '''Thard Harr Deity FR Wiki The Lord of the Jungle Deeps Alignment: Chaotic Good Domains: Animal, Chaos, Dwarf, Good, Plant Vergadain Deity FR Wiki The Laughing Dwarf, Merchant King, The Short Father Alignment: Neutral Domains: Dwarf, Luck, Trade, Trickery Elven Deities AERDRIE FAENYA Deity (FR Wiki) ANGHARRADH Deity (FR Wiki) CORELLON LARETHIAN (FR Wiki) Deep Sashelas (FR Wiki) EREVAN ILESERE Intermediate (FR Wiki) (NWN2 Wiki) FENMAREL MESTARINE Deity (FR Wiki) HANALI CELANIL Deity (FR Wiki) LABELAS ENORETH Deity (FR Wiki) RILLIFANE RALLATHIL Deity (FR Wiki) SEHANINE MOONBOW Deity (FR Wiki) SOLONOR THELANDIRA Deity (FR Wiki) Gnome Deities GARL GLITTERGOLD (FR Wiki) http://forgottenrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Baervan_Wildwanderer BAERVAN WILDWANDERER (FR Wiki) BARAVAR CLOAKSHADOW Deity (FR Wiki) CALLARDURAN SMOOTHHANDS (FR Wiki) Mostly for Snirfveblin FLANDAL STEELSKIN Deity (FR Wiki) Gaerdal Ironhand Deity (FR Wiki) SEGOJAN EARTHCALLER Deity (FR Wiki) URDLEN Deity (FR Wiki) Halfling Deities ARVOREEN Deity (FR Wiki) BRANDOBARIS Deity (FR Wiki) http://forgottenrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Cyrrollalee CYRROLLALEE Deity (FR Wiki) SHEELA PERYROYL Deity (FR Wiki) Urogalan Demi-God (FR Wiki) http://forgottenrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Urogalan YONDALLA Deity (FR Wiki) Orc Deities Gruumsh (Greater Deity of Orcs and Orogs; enemy to Corellon) Ilneval (FR Wiki) For more Orc Deities look here Bahgtru Gruumsh One-eye Ilneval Luthic Shargaas Yurtrus Yuan-ti Deities Sseth http://forgottenrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Sseth Mulhorandi Deities There are a number of Mulhorandi deities worshipped also in Thay and Unther. See here for more information. Gods include: Anhur, Geb, Hathor, Horus-Re, Isis, Nephthys, Osiris, Sebek, Set and Thoth Major Monster Deities Annam All-Father (Greater Deity of Giants) For more Giant Deities look here Asgorath (Greater Deity of Dragons) Great Mother (Greater Deity of Beholders) Asgorath (Greater Creator Deity of the Dragons) Ilsensine (Greater Deity of Mind-Flayers) Maglubiyet (Demi-Power, formerly Greater Deity of Goblins and Hobgoblins) Null (Draconic Deity of Death and Undeath) Sseth (Greater Deity of the Yuan-ti) Tiamat (Lesser Deity of Evil Dragons) The Dragon Queen, Nemesis of the Gods, the Dark Lady Alignment: Lawful Evil Domains: Evil, Law, Scalykind, Strength, Tyranny Note: As time goes on and especially after the Spellplague, which is very unlikely to happen on Dalelands Beyond, certain gods become more or less powerful and some die outright Asmodeus (becomes greater deity of the Nine Hells) Azuth (deceased) Eilistraee (Deceased) Ghaunadaur (becomes greater deity of abominations) Erevan Ilesere (becaomes Exarch of Corellon) Kiaransalee (deceased Drow Goddess of Necromancy) Lolth (becomes greater deity of drow) Maglubiyet (from greater deity of goblins and hobgoblins to Exarch of Bane) Mask (Deceased) Mystra (Deceased) Savras (Deceased) Selune (from Intermediate to Greater Deity) Torm (from Lesser to Intermediate to Greater Deity) Tyr (Deceased) Selvetarm (Deceased Demi-God of the Drow) Vhaerun (Deceased Drow God) Sources Forums: Gods FR Wiki NWN2 wiki